


I’m Not Leaving Without You (temporary title)

by a9nomis



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother!Kenny, Fluff and Angst, Hurt!Craig, Hurt!Stan, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous!Stan, Jerk!Kyle, M/M, Mean!Kyle, Past!Kenny/Kyle, Pining!Craig, Pining!Stan, Sad!Craig, Sad!Stan, jealous!craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a9nomis/pseuds/a9nomis
Summary: Stanley Marsh wants to leave South Park and disappear.After being suspended for a month and kicked out of the Homecoming game Stan is at the end of his rope. Feeling as though there is nothing left for him now Stan tries to disappear for good. That is until an emotionless dull man with a pair of Dark blue eyes and changes that.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun streamed through the window of the silent city apartment. Light, white curtains swayed with the gentle breeze. On the king sized bed, a figure stirred. It rustled under the white soft blanket finding the perfect position for peaceful slumber.

The deep blue eyes of Stan Marsh opened lazily. He looked over towards the other figure that accompanied him. The man was tall from what Stan could remember at least. Last nights events came rushing back to him.

Of course, his parents had another fight again so he snuck out. Stan remembers taking a trip to Denver and using his fake ID to get into a bar. With a small groan the boy sat up and stretched his sore muscles. Quietly, Stan gathered his clothes and swiftly put them on, deciding it was best to leave and avoid awkward morning conversation. 

He made his way out the doors and pulled out his phone from his pocket. The time was currently 5:58. Stan cursed as started to run towards the bus stop, times like these Stan wished he owned a car. His shoes landed heavily on the sidewalk as he ran up to the bus. Paying the fee he stood amongst the crowd of people. Stan sighed knowing the trip out of Denver would take a while. He decided to open up his phone to find a few new messages on it.

Kyle 5 pm:  
‘Dude, where are you??? You weren’t at school. Again. We need to talk.’

Kyle 8 pm:  
‘You better not be at fucking Kenny’s getting high. Or wasted.’

Kyle 8:47 pm:  
‘Kenny says he hasn’t seen you today. Where ever you are just be safe alright? Kenny’s getting worried now.’

Kyle 9:20 pm:  
‘God damnit answer stan!’

Stan sighed as he read through the messages. Kyle was most definitely pissed at him. He looked through the other text, the majority being Kenny asking if he was okay and if he needed a place to crash. Some were even from Wendy, mostly out of obligation as his on again off again girlfriend. Stan sighed and put his phone in his pocket waiting until the bus came to his stop. Stan hopped off and made his way to the old railroad tracks. 

Stan loved taking the old train to South Park. He found the old train a few years back when he got so angry he got lost in the woods only to find it on his way back. Stan would jump into the cargo hold and have it take him all the way to the outskirts of South Parks wooded area where he would then hop of the slow moving train and return to town. Stan looked at the time and smiled, right on time. The train was about to leave soon so he jumped on one of the cargo holds as the train began moving.

Stan sat on the edge, feet dangling as the train swiftly made its way down the tracks. He watched in awe as the passing lights of the city disappeared in the distance. With a soulful sigh the train made its way to the quiet little mountain town, South Park.

\- - -

Stan jogged through the streets of South Park making sure not to be caught by any of the locals. He made his way to the school, an hour late for class. Stan tried to sneak his way into the school until…

“Stanley Marsh!” A female voice spoke out rather sternly. Stan turned around and gave his most charming smile.

“Principle Victoria! What a lovely day it is! Your looking as graceful as ever!” Stan said cheerfully. Principle Victoria crossed her arm and furrowed her eyebrows at the teen, unimpressed.

“Stanley Marsh this is the 17th time you’ve been late to class not to mention the other 10 times you skipped an entire day within the month! Because of this recent record, I scheduled a meeting with you and your parents after school, it’s in your best interest that your there.” Principle Victoria reprimanded Stan making the football player groan in annoyance. The principle shot a warning glare at the teen before pointing at the classroom, “no complaints, now get to class!” Principle Victoria ordered sternly. Stan grudgingly left to go to the class room.

Quietly he entered the classroom only to have the teacher shoot him a stern glare and point to his seat. Stan internally winced as he felt the pair of angry green eyes follow him to his desk as he plunked down. The pair of emerald eyes began to talk.

“Dude where the hell were you? Did you get my texts?” Kyle whispered yelled at his friend. Stan sighed and nodded his head.

“Yeah yeah, I got em. What did you want to talk about?” Stan asked. Kyle shot him a disappointed look.

“Not here, meet me after school.” Kyle said. Stan sighed.

“Can’t.”

“Why the fuck not?” Kyle said incredulously.

“Principle Victoria wants to meet with me and my parents after school.” Stan said. Kyle scoffed in disbelief before turning back to the front of class. Stan frowned at the idea of Kyle being mad at him but decided to brush it off. Stan rested his hand in the palm of his head as he look at Kyle.

Kyle was Stan’s best friend, but he knew they were on two opposite ends of the spectrum. Once high-school hit it was glaringly obvious. Stan started to heavily drink after his parents started fighting again Stan thought it would only be a phase but his parents kept arguing and yelling as he kept drinking. 

Randy’s drinking got worse, He was arrested many times, and at times Stan even had to pay bail. By now Stan is close friends with the bar owner in town and receives a text every once in awhile to come and get his dad. 

Stan sighed as he lazily took notes. Eventually, after a boring lecture the bell rang and Stan continued on with his school day. He was thinking about ditching class but Kenny convinced him not to.

Kenny was probably the one of the few who stood by Stan after high school hit. Kenny was currently working two jobs and still going to school, Stan gave the boy props. Speaking of the devil Stan thought as he watched the blond slip down the hall.

“Hey there Stan my man how you doing?” Kenny said cheerfully the man in question smiled tiredly at his friend.

“I’m good, Principle Victoria wants to see me and parents after school though so that’s shit.” Stan said casually. Kenny whistles lowly at the news.

“That sucks man. I do not want to be you right now.” Kenny joked as he leaned against the lockers. 

“Yeah, And Kyles pissed at me cause he can’t talk to me straight after school.” Stan said before looking at Kenny who had a shocked and serious look on his face. “what” stan asked opening his locker and grabbing a few books. Kenny swallowed dryly.

“You mean he didn’t tell you yet?” Kenny said quietly. Stan looked at Kenny confused.

“Tell me what?”

“Look stan…-“

“Hey Kenny.” A deep almost nasally voice interrupted the blonde mid-sentence. Kenny turned around and looked at Craig Tucker. The man practically towered over kenny, just looking at him Stan could tell why people called him the giant of Park county high. Craig held up a nascar game to Kenny, making the playful boy’s eyes sparkle with joy.

“Sweet! Thanks man. I’ll return it when I’m done.” Kenny said as he went to put it in his book bag. Stan looked up at the giant, baby blue eyes meeting sharp,deep blue ones. Stan’s breath caught in his throat before he quickly looked away and shut his locker. He quickly walked away from the two as the warning bell rang.

The athlete walked into the classroom and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His hands were shaking as his heart quickly thumped in his chest. Stan walked over to his seat as he began another class. The image of piercing dark blue eyes embedded in his vision.

School went over quickly and Stan now found himself sitting in a chair inside the principles office. His parents standing on either side of him.

“Honestly mr and mrs Marsh your son for the past year has been causing nothing but trouble. For the past month he has skipped or has been late to school for at least 27 days. This behavior is inexcusable.” The principle said sternly. Stan crossed his arms and looked away.

“Principle Victoria, me and my husband are terribly sorry for our sons behavior and we’ll be making sure that he receives strict punishment when he gets home.” Sharon, Stan’s mother said sincerely.

“I’m afraid that won’t be enough this time mrs Marsh. Me and a few other teachers have decided that it’s best for Stan if he was suspended for a couple weeks from school.” Principle Victoria said bluntly.

“What!?” Both Stan And his mother spoke at the same time, Stan’s dad, Randy, remaining quiet. 

“I’m afraid that’s the decisions that’s been made. And as extension of that descision the football coach agrees it’s best, that Stanley doesn’t get to play in the homecoming game this year.” And that’s when hell broke loose.

Randy shot up enraged. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” Randy yelled angrily Sharon tried to shush her husband knowing that this was going to end badly. He walked up to the desk and slammed his hands down on it.

“Dad..-“

“My sons a star player! They need him!” Randy snapped. Stan sat back and looked down, he didn’t care about the game. In all honesty, once highschool hit he started to hate it, not because it wasn’t fun but because of his dad and friends treating it like it was what he was supposed to do. It was more fun when he chose to do it. Stan sat back tiredly as his dad went on a tangent. Sharon huffed angrily and told Randy to be quiet.

“That’s not what we should be focusing on Randy! Didn’t you hear? Our son got suspended from school!” Sharon spoke angrily. She turned to look at Principle Victoria, “is their anything we can do?”

“I’m terribly sorry mrs Marsh but the decision has been made. Im sorry but Stan will just have to face the consequences.” Principle Victoria said a matter of factly. Sharon nodded her head.

“Of course, I’ll make sure he receives punishment when he gets home.” Sharon said. The principle nods her head and with that the Marsh family is dismissed. They make their way to the parking lot and to their car, Sharon stands on outside of the drivers seat looking over the car to Randy who was pouting.

“Oh stop pouting Randy, maybe this wouldn’t of had happened if you were a little more concerned about Stan’s education than his fame in football.” Sharon yelled. Randy looked at her like she just slapped him.

“Excuse me? Oh, sorry for caring about my sons future in football Sharon, gawd it’s like you think I’m incompetent or something.” Randy said with his arms crossed. Meanwhile, Stan opened the back door and sat in the car. Sharon and Randy continued arguing and yelling at each-other. With sigh Stan pulled out his phone and played some music through his headphones. He rested his head on the cool glass trying to drone out the bickering. The car doors finally slam close, the argument now louder.

“Your so infuriating your such a child!”

“I’m just trying to give my son the best opportunity Sharon.”

Sharon laughs incredulously “like being a drunk right?”

“You always say that! gawd I’m not that bad!”

Stan closed his eyes and takes a quiet long breath, thanking god that the car started to move.

Finally stan makes it home with his parents, the car coming to a complete stop in his parking lot. Stan opens the door and gets out of the car. Randy pouts as he stomps back inside like a child, leaving Sharon to put her hand over her eyes. Stan looks at his mom with pity as she breathes deeply. She removes her hand to look at Stan, crossing her arms.

“You know we have to talk about this right?” Sharon says. Stan looks at the ground ashamed, Stan respected his mom because she was mom he hated how she had to put up with Randy all the time. Stan nodded his head before looking at her.

“Yeah….I know.” His voice quiet and small. Sharon walks up to Stan and puts a loving hand on his arm.

“Come on let’s head inside we’ll talk in there.” She said as they both walked into the house.

“Really Dude? That sucks!” Kenny’s voice spoke loudly through through the phone.

“Yeah, suspended for four weeks. And no homecoming game for me.” Stan explained. A low whistle came from Kenny’s end as he spoke again.

“What did your parents say?” Kenny asked.

“Randy was real pissed about the game bad mouthed me a bit like a kid then went back to drinking. Mom however, she tried to ground me but I think she given up on enforcing it. She mainly said it just to keep face.” Stan said, he was currently laying on his bed.

“So what are you gonna do for four weeks?” Kenny asked. Stan shrugged even though Kenny couldn’t see it.

“Well I’m supposed to meet up with Kyle. He’s supposed to tell me something.” Stan said. Kenny grew quiet on the other end but Stan decided to shrug it off.

“Maybe after I’ll head over to Denver, gets some drinks, get laid y’know.” Stan said, before letting out a sigh “Well I should be going before Kyle has an ulcer, you know how he gets.” Stan laughed out before saying goodbye and hanging up. He laid there, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, his gut twisting uncomfortably. Kenny’s silence was nerve racking and Stan didn’t want to stay long enough to find out the reason for it. A knock on his bedroom door caused him to turn his head.

“Come in.” He called out, the door opened to reveal Shelly, Stan’s older sister. Stan sat up and looked at her.

“Hey Shells what’s up?” Stan asked. Shelly walked in and closed the door behind her, crossing her arms.

“Mom told me what happened. You got suspended? Come on Stan, I know your better than that, what happened?” Shelly said. Stan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Over the years, ever since Shelly lost her head gear, her and Stan have become closer as siblings. Shelly became less aggressive and actually started to attend school regularly, she even got honor roll. Shelly walked over and sat down next to her brother.  
“Stan. You can talk to me, I know things haven’t been the greatest with mom and dad constantly arguing but that’s why we have each other alright?” Shelly said as she lightly hit Stan’s arm with her elbow. Stan pushed back before sending her a smile.

“Alright. Thanks Shel. You don’t mind covering for me tonight?” Stan asked, Shelly smiled lightly and nodded her head.

“That’s what big sis’s do now get going ya turd.” Shelly joked as she hopped up and ruffled Stan’s hair. Stan chuckled before getting up himself, opening up his window to sneak out.

——  
The night air was cold as he made his way to his and Kyle’s secret hideout. Stan’s hands were shoved in his pocket as he made his way through the entrance to the woods. His feet causing twigs to snap and leaves to crunch as he went further and further. As he went deeper Stan was able to make out the abandoned building that him and Kyle hang out at. Stan made it to the entrance and pulled back the makeshift door.

Kyle wasn’t here yet so Stan decided to just sit down look around the small building happily.

There were posters of Stan and Kyle’s favorite teams and foldable chairs surrounding a circular table. Stan looked over at the the Mattress that laid in the corner. He remembered Kenny crashing here a few nights with his little sister. There were two trunks with locks, one belonged to Stan where he put his things and his alcohol stash and the other was Kyle’s where he had his personal belongings as well. The place was actually homey and left Stan with this peaceful feeling. Stan stood up from a foldable chair and walked over to a bat that lay by the bed. Kyle insisted on having something to protect themselves against. 

Stan picked it up and looked at it, he never really had a use for it, no one ever really came here or disturbed them, it was his and Kyle’s happy place, a way to get away from it all. Stan put the bat down when he heard a rustling and then the makeshift door being lifted and placed to the side. Stan smiled at Kyle happily as his friend walked in.

“Hey man.” Stan said cheerfully. Kyle stood there, rocking back and forth awkwardly.

“So I heard you got suspended.” Kyle said bluntly. Stan blinked a few times before rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uh Yeah, word spreads fast huh? Yeah you wouldn’t believe it man. I got suspended for four weeks and can’t participate in the homecoming game. You wouldn’t believe how childish my dad was about it.” Stan said, a twinge of annoyance towards the end. Kyle remained silent as  
Stan continued to rant. “I mean, my parents argued back and forth constantly on the way home, they’re probably at each other’s throats right now.” Stan said as he fiddled with a basketball, he sat in a chair and leaned back, throwing it in the air, blissfully unaware of the rising tension.

“I’m graduating early to move to New York.” Kyle’s voice broke out into the silence. The basket ball Stan was tossing stopped as it landed in his hands with a resound thump. Stan remained staring at the ceiling, a lump growing in his throat.

“What…” stan asked quietly, hoping that what he heard was a joke.

“I’m graduating early to leave for New York.” Kyle repeated himself, still standing at the doorway. Stan sat up and looked at Kyle.

“That’s impossible, you don’t have the credits-“ Stan’s voice grew shaky and nervous. It’s impossible, Kyle can’t…leave.

“I doubled up during freshmen and sophomore year. My guidance counselor said I could graduate early.” Kyle explained. Stan remained quiet so he continued “I got accepted to a law school.” 

“What about graduating together? I thought…” Stan’s sentence trailed off. Kyle sighed and finally looked at Stan in the eyes. These weren’t Kyle’s eyes, these were the eyes of someone Stan’s never met before. A stranger. Suddenly the horrid thought crossed Stan mind.

“How long have you…?” Was Kyle planning on leaving him this early all along? His heart dropped in his chest as the lump grew bigger in his throat.

“I planned on graduating early since the beginning Stan. I didn’t tell you because I knew how’d you react.” Kyle stated. Stan felt as though his world was shattering. Kyle continued.

“I can’t keep holding your hand Stan. You’ve been acting out like a kid. For fucks sake I can barely keep up with you anymore! Constantly drunk and getting in trouble…it’s toxic! I need to take care of myself!” Kyle said becoming more and more frustrated. Stan stood still not knowing what to say. In normal cases he would just brush it off but his heart kept breaking. Stan tried to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“Kyle…I…I’m sorry…I-I’ll try harder just…just don’t leave.” Stan said, his voice shaking. What was he going to do if Kyle left? Kyle shook his head.

“I’m sorry Stan, I just can’t deal with this. I’m leaving.” Kyle said as he turned around and walked out the door. Stan reached his hand out.

“Kyle wait!” Stan said but Kyle didn’t turn back and kept walking, leaving Stan all alone. Stan stood still for a while. He couldn’t tell how long, though he knew Kyle’s footsteps were long gone. 

Kyle was gone.

Stan looked at the ground as a whirlwind of emotions tangled inside of him.

Guilt. For driving Kyle away.

Shame. For his drinking.

Fear. For being alone.

Regret. For not seeing this sooner.

Anger.

So much anger.

Towards Kyle for leaving.

Towards himself for caring.

Towards his parents for fighting.

Towards Kenny for keeping this from him.

Towards fucking South Park.

Towards. this. fucking. place.

Stan fumes angrily as he looked around the hideout. He quickly grabbed the bat, vision turning red as he swung. 

“FUCK!” Stan yelled angrily as the bat met the table with a crash. Then to the chairs, splinters of wood from the cheap furniture flew into the air. The bat knocked down everything that was built. Tears streamed down Stan’s face as he hit the bat repeatedly over and over again. Stan screamed. Until his voice was sore and raw. Until he couldn’t use it anymore.

Stan couldn’t tell which was louder, his slew of curses or the smashing of sentimental pieces of his and Kyles friendship. Stan sobbed as he finally dropped the bat, falling to the floor. After a moment stan reaches over to his chest to grab a bottle of alcohol. He needed a drink. Stan chugged the bottle until he felt the affect. He curled up on the floor sobbing, the bottle cradled in his hand.

A few moments passed Stan assumed anyway. The sudden sound of footsteps caused stan to sit up slowly. The intruder pulled back the makeshift door to reveal a familiar face. Stan began to drunkenly sob again.

“-hic- Keeeennnnyyyy-hic-“ Stan sobbed as he looked up at his friend. Kenny frowned sadly before looking around the small fortress. Posters were destroyed, furniture scattered the room in ruins. Kenny sighed before walking up to Stan, slowly taking the bottle away from him. Stan sobbed harder before lunging at his friend for a hug. Kenny hugged him back.

“It’s okay, let’s get you back to my place to get you cleaned up.” Kenny said before hoisting Stan up. Figuring it was easier, Kenny gave his friend a piggy back ride. Stan clung tightly to his friend, being more clingy when drunk. Knowing this fact, Kenny didn’t mind. The blonde left the destroyed building heading his way home.

The only sound made during the walk was of Stan’s quiet sobs. Halfway there Stan decided to speak, his voice quiet.

“Kyle left.” The whisper, though quiet, echoed loudly into the eerie silence. Kenny frowned the anger in his eyes contradicting his soft response.

“I know. He left all of us.” And with that, Stan found himself drifting off into sleep, the sway of being carried pulling him deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan groaned as he shifted in the bed. The cheap springs in the mattress squealed in protest as the blue eyed man rubbed his face awake and sat up. He opened his eyes to find a small figure standing next to the bed, a glass of water being placed on the box next to him.

“Morning uncle Stan. Kenny said to give you this and that breakfast will be done soon,” Karen said as she put a glass of water down along with two Headache pills. Stan sat up on the edge of the bed and said thank you. Karen was just starting middle school this year, she passed her punk rock phase pretty quickly after Kenny took control of the house. Her hair returned back to its natural brown hair and her clothing choice changed back to simple t-shirts and jeans.

Karen called Stan uncle as a joke but it just stuck afterwards, Stan smiled as Karen walked out of room before taking some medicine for his head and drinking the cup of water. He looked around the room, it was Kenny’s bedroom. It wasn’t the first time Kenny caried him home drunk, Stan would be lying if he said he didn’t feel guilty every time. 

Stan rubbed his face and let out a sigh, his eyes traveled to a pile of papers and photos on the floor beside the bed. He reached over to grab a set of photos on top. He looked at them and let out a smile. 

The first picture was of their Junior prom last year. Stan smiled as it showed everyone together. Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Him, Jimmy—even Tweek— joined in for the photo. Stan smiled before flipping to next one.

Ah, sea world. Kyle and him went with Kenny for his birthday, Stan heart hurt at the thought of Kyle. His vision blurred as he quickly wiped his eyes, moving to the next picture. Stan stopped, his eyes widening a fraction.

It was a photo booth picture. It was Kyle and Kenny. And they looked like they were a little too close to be friends. Stan stared at the picture, trying to process the photo. Kenny was kissing Kyle on the cheek and Kyle was laughing and smiling. Both were huddled close together Kenny’s arm wrapped around Kyle in an affectionate manner. Kyle and Kenny? Since when did…

“Kyle took me to see a movie on our first date,” Kenny’s voice startled Stan. He darted his head up to look at the blonde. Kenny walked over and sat next to Stan on the bed. He took the picture from Stan and looked at it, his eyes nostalgic.

“That was towards the end of sophomore year. He broke up with me the same way he left you.” Kenny spoke quietly. Stan looked at Kenny sadly. 

“Kenny….why—“

“Kyle didn’t want anyone to know we were dating. Being the love-struck idiot I was I didn’t question it,” Kenny said as he put the photo down. Stan looked away, eyes furrowed. Stan wasn’t the only one Kyle left. Kyle broke up with Kenny. And he didn’t even know.

“I’m sorry,” Stan whispered. 

“It’s not your fault. Not Kyle’s either. Kyle was raised to expect the best, we both knew he wasn’t going to stay in this town forever waiting on us,” Kenny explained sadly. Stan looked over at Kenny and saw the pain in his eyes. A moment of silence washed over the two before Stan spoke up.

“Is there anything I could do?” Stan asked awkwardly, he didn’t know how to help. The only relationship he’s been with was with Wendy. He grew way to numb to their constant breaking up to understand. Kenny let out a small smile and before Stan could prepare himself, Kenny was launching himself towards him, arms around him.

“Comfort me Stan!” Kenny joked making kissy faces at his friend. Stan tried to pry the flirtatious boy away from him.

“Goddamnit Kenny! I was trying to be serious.” Stan said causing the other to laugh. Stan smiled at his friend’s antics before he finally was able to push him back. Kenny leaned back on his hands and smiled at his friend.

“Don’t worry about me Stan. I saw it coming and it was a while ago.” Kenny explained. He patted Stan on the shoulder before getting up. 

“Come on, I made some breakfast.” Kenny said. They both got up from the bed and made their way to the kitchen. Karen was sitting down munching away on some bacon happily. Ever since Kenny started working he was able to take over the house. He actually kicked his parents out along with the drug dealers next door. Stan looked around the house, him and Kyle helped Kenny clean the place up after that. The walls were cleaned up and painted, the carpet was washed and clean. Kyle was even able to find some new furniture. Now that Stan thought about, it was obvious that they were dating. Kyle was so Insistent on helping, Stan just figured it was his kindness that led him to help.

Stan joined Karen at the table and took a seat across from her. The three of them ate in peace, munching quietly on their food. Kenny got up and took both of their plates to the sink.

“Thanks Kenny. The food was great,” Stan said thankful. Kenny smiled at his friend before putting the plates away. He then walked up to Karen and ruffled her hair affectionately.

“Alright kiddo, you plan on sleeping over at Tricia’s?” Kenny asked. Karen nodded her head in confirmation, “go get ready then, Craig will be here soon,” Kenny explained. With that Karen got up and scurried to her room excitedly.

“Craig?” Stan asked.

“Tricia is his sister. I don’t like Karen walking long distances alone so Craig is nice enough to take her. Which reminds me,” Kenny sat down next to Stan his face turning serious. “We, need to talk.” Kenny said quietly. Stan straightened up, noticing the change in atmosphere.

“What about?” Stan asked.

“Stan, I know your still upset about Kyle.”

“Kenny-“

“Stan. I know your upset. And I know what you do when you get upset. You leave to Denver —to god knows where— and don’t come back for days. Weeks even.” Kenny explained. Stan looked down shamefully he really didn’t want to have this conversation right now. He felt Kenny’s hand reach out and grab his. 

“Stan, I don’t want you to do that this time. Just…stay in South Park, Okay?” Kenny pleaded. Stan looked up at Kenny pleadingly.

“Kenny..-“

“Craig’s not only coming to pick up Karen. I want you to go with him,” Kenny said. Stan stopped and looked at the blonde. What did he say?

“What? What did you say to Craig-“

“Nothing! Just that I wanted him to watch you for a month. Until the suspensions over,” Kenny explained quickly. Stan scoffed in disbelief. “Stan it was the only way to ensure you don’t leave and do something crazy! I can’t just send you home! You don’t listen to your parents you don’t listen to me…” Kenny paused and let out a sigh, looking his friend in the eye “I’m just worried, as your friend. Your going through a rough time and I wanna make sure you don’t get hurt.” Kenny said sincerely. Stan swallowed harshly, shit Kenny was serious. Stan’s eyes traveled to his best friends hand, he was so worried Stan’s heart nearly broke at the thought of hurting his friend. He simply looked up at Kenny and nodded his head.

“Okay…” he said quietly. Kenny smiled and leaned forward to hug his best friend.

“Okay, I’m glad. I gotta get ready for work, go check to see if Karen needs help will ya,” Kenny asked as he stood up. Stan nodded and followed suit, making his way to the little girls bedroom.

“Hey Karen,” Stan said as he leaned against the door frame, Karen was currently filling up a small backpack for her sleepover and looked up at Stan.

“Hey uncle Stan,” She said sweetly. Stan walked into the room and sat down on the floor. “Kenny said your gonna come with me to Tricia’s house,” Karen pointed out. Stan nodded his head.

“Yep, I’m gonna hang out for awhile,” Stan said. Karen put her things in her bag and zipped it up. She stood up and smiled sweetly at Stan.

“Your all packed?” Stan asked. Karen nodded her head. Stan stood up from the floor and walked out to the living room with Karen. The sat on the couch and watched some TV. Kenny walked out of his room, wearing a fast food apron. Kenny worked at a small fast food joint that sold burgers. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Right on time. Well, I’m gonna go. You be good okay Karen,” Kenny said before giving his little sister a hug and answering the door. Stan stood awkwardly against the wall as Kenny greeted the silent giant of South Park.

“Hey Craig. How’ve you been?” Kenny said cheerfully.

“Good. You?” Craig asked, his dark blue eyes lazily looking around the room until they landed on Stan’s light blue ones. Stan stiffened at the eye contact, he returned the look with a narrow gaze and held it until a small voice spoke out.

“Craig!” Karen ran up to the taller man making him look down slightly. Karen hugged him happily, wrapping her arms around his torso. Stan kept his narrow gaze long enough to see the corner of Craig’s lips turn up a bit. He patted her head gently.

“Hey there. You all packed?” Craig asked. She nodded her head. Kenny smiled at the two before waving. 

“Thank you for taking her Craig. I gotta get to work, if anything happens let me know Okay?” Craig nodded his head as Kenny walked out the door, he popped his head back in and pointed at Stan.

“Same goes for you stan. Take care,” He said. Stan looked at Kenny with a light smile at the blond popped back outside. The door closed with a click and silence filled the room. Stan stood tensely against the wall.

“Let’s go,” Craig opened the door as Karen stepped out he turned his head to looked at Stan.”You coming?” He asked. Stan narrowed his eyes before getting up from the wall and walked towards the door slowly stepping out. He felt a bit weird once Kenny and them went their separate ways. 

Karen walked ahead of the two, their footsteps crushing the fresh fallen snow. Stan walked with his arms crossed and shoulders tense next to Craig. Craig had his arms in his pocket, looking ahead. His shoulders were relaxed and his eyes were naturally calm as he made his way down the snow covered side-walk. Stan looked around the empty streets, the occasional group of kids hanging out building snow forts. His eyes traveled back over to the tall man walking next to him.

“When did…when did Kenny ask you to watch over me?” Stan asked, curious. Craig looked at Stan and then ahead of them again.

“About a few weeks ago,” He said simply. Stan frowned and looked ahead.

“He didn’t know about my suspension so how long was it originally?” Stan asked, watching as Karen stopped to kick around some snow.

“He didn’t specify a time until last night. He called and told me about it saying that should be long enough,” Craig said still looking straight ahead. 

“Why’d you accept?” Stan said, he looked up at Craig, arms crossed as he hid his hands from the freezing cold. Craig glanced over at Stan, and only for a split second their eyes connected. 

“Kenny’s my friend. He wanted my help,” Craig said simply. Stan nodded his head before slowly looking away. They reached Craig’s house only a few minutes after the conversation. Karen raced up the porch stairs before Craig and Stan entered the house. Tricia and Karen already were racing up the stairs to her room, not before Tricia stopped to flip her brother off halfway up the stairs. Craig returned the favor before taking his coat off and hanging it up. 

Stan stood at the entrance awkwardly. As he watched Craig hang up his coat, a black v-neck t-shirt underneath.

“You can hang up your coat here. Remotes on the table and help yourself to food in the kitchen,” Craig said, still not looking at Stan, which was starting to irk him for some reason. He unzipped his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

“I’ll be in my room if you need anything,” Craig said casually as he walked away. 

“Your gonna leave? What if I sneak out?” Stan questioned. Craig paused at the end of the stairs. He slowly turned to look at Stan, his arms crossed over his chest. Craig’s eyes pierced through Stan’s, dull and uncaring.

“Do you feel like sneaking out?” Craig asked simply. Stan frowned before crossing his own arms. What question was that?

“Not at the moment, but Its not like I’d tell you if I did,” Stan said. Craig narrowed his gaze slightly, walking to the other side of the room opposite of the staircase. Stan followed his movements and looked at him incredulously as he grabbed a teddy bear. What. Craig placed the teddy bear on top of the tv stand and then Stan put the pieces to together.

“Did you just put a nanny cam there? How stupid do you think I am!?” Stan said, obviously insulted. Craig simply shrugged his shoulders before walking upstairs. Stan scoffed as he watched Craig ascend up the staircase. He looked at the teddy bear before sitting on the couch with a huff. Stan grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

After awhile of watching tv, Stan turned it off. With a sigh Stan laid down on the couch, surrounded in silence. The only noise was the ticking of the clock. Stan frowned, his gaze looking at the teddy bear. Was Craig watching him right now? The thought made him suddenly feel a bit insecure. 

Stan hated the silence and boredom was slowly creeping in. What would Craig do if he tried to walk out? Was he even looking or was the bear a scare tactic? With a huff he stood up from the couch and ambled around the room. He looked at the shelves that held picture frames and other decorations. Slowly his hands reached out and grabbed a small picture of Craig. The picture was taken for his birthday, he sat in front of a cake holding a new camera. Stan found him self smiling at the picture. Craig looked really happy. Stan put the picture back gently, walking around to explore more.

After awhile of getting familiar with the house boredom crept back in. He sighed and looked around the empty room. Getting a bit irritated Stan walked over to the front door in big steps.  
Screw this. Craig probably wasn’t even looking. With a huff he grabbed his coat preparing to leave.

“What are you doing?” Stan froze at the sudden question. He spun around to find Craig at the end of the stair well, arms crossed. He didn’t even hear him come down. Stan shrugged on his jacket.

“I’m Bored. Gonna take a walk,” Stan said, putting a hand on the doorknob. “You can come, but I’m not staying here bored out of my mind.” Stan explained. Craig’s eyes narrowed before walking across the room to Stan. Stan twisted the doorknob expecting to run out the house. Holding his breath, Stan found his heartbeat racing as Craig walked closer. Surprising both of them though, Craig didn’t stop Stan. Instead, he simply grabbed his jacket and put it on. Stan smiled before walking out of the house Craig following closely behind. Stan turned to look at Craig, walking backwards.

“So. Where do you wanna go? I was thinking the game store,” Stan suggested. Craig shrugged his shoulders.

“Sure,” Craig said nonchalantly. Stan frowned and sighed.

“Your so boring you know that? What do you even do?” Stan asked. Craig shrugged his shoulders.

“Video games, photography, social media,” Craig listed off. Stan groaned, walking to Craig and standing next to him.

“That’s so boring. That’s all? Is there anything you want to do?” Stan asked. They both walked next to each other, their footstep in time with one another. 

“No. I like to keep things simple,” Craig said. Stan studied Craig for a moment and frowned. Why did he look so...sad? Deciding not to say anything Stan continued.

“Well, Not today. We’re gonna find something to do.” Stan said as he walked ahead of Craig, grabbing his hand. Craig let himself be pulled to the game store that was around the corner. The door ringed signaling their entry and both boys started to scan the store. 

“Have you ever played any of the dead rising game series?” Stan asked picking up a PlayStation game. Craig walked over and leaned in to look.

“I never played a horror game before,” Craig said. Stan looked at him as if he grew two heads.

“Dude really!? We gotta get you to play!” Stan said, “I have the series at home I’ll bring it over next time.” Stan offered. Craig raised an eyebrow.

“You have a PlayStation?” Craig asked. Stan looked at Craig as though he grew another head on top of the second.

“Dude what else would I have? An Xbox? Yeah right,” Stan said. Craig looked at him slightly impressed. Stan put the games back and looked at Craig.

“Okay. So after a lot of thinking, I know what we’re gonna do,” Stan said. Craig looked at him questioningly before being pulled out of the store by the hand. Craig followed Stan as they made their way out of the town towards the outskirts of the woods. 

Their footprints imprinted in the fresh snow Craig and Stan walked down the woodland trail. Both of their hands were still interlocked together. Craig looked around the area curiously and stopped immediately, pulling Stan back abruptly.

“We’re not going to Denver,” Craig said with a pointed look. Craig realized they were heading towards the train tracks and Craig knew that was how Stan got to Denver. Stan looked at Craig and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, the train left an hour ago. It’s not running anytime soon,” Stan reassured. Craig raised a suspicious eyebrow at Stan causing the other to groan exaggeratedly “we’re not going to Denver. Trust me it’s too late now. And I don’t even have my wallet or fake Id, so drinking is a no go,” Stan explained flatly.

Craig sighed and let the other drag him off again. Stan walked ahead of Craig pulling him by the hand. The taller of the two found himself looking down at the enclosed hands that dragged him to god knows where. He noted that even though the weather was below freezing his hand that was enclosed in Stan’s was brimming with warmth. His dark blue eyes traveled up to man himself.

His black hair peeked out from under his hat. His ears burned bright red from lack of protection from the cold temperatures. Craig suddenly had the urge to reach out and warm up the other. Before he could process it though, Stan stopped and turned to Craig.

“We’re here,” Stan said gesturing to a small trail to their right. Craig was once again being led through the small trail until eventually they made it to a clearing. Craig’s eyes widened a fraction at what he saw.

It was an abandoned park. He looked at Stan who was smiling.

“How did—“

“I was wondering around lost and came across it. Believe me I was as shocked as you are. I think they were planning on expanding the town but it never happened,” Stan explained as he looked around the area, “there’s also tons of abandoned buildings. Me and Kyle would…” Stan trailed off sadly. Craig looked at him, his dark blue eyes pierced into him. Stan feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Um, well…Yeah. I would come here occasionally when I need to think,” Stan said before looking down at their still entwined hands, he quickly let go and walked ahead. Craig’s gaze, though not as piercing, still followed Stan curiously.

Stan walked towards an old rusted merry go round and sat down. The metal shrieked in protest. Craig followed Stan, sitting down next to him. Craig stares at Stan for awhile as the other looked off in the distance. He was gonna regret asking, but Craig opened his mouth anyway.

“Do you need to think now?” Craig asked, his voice cutting through the wind, canceling out the creaking of the rusty metal. Stan swallowed nervously before looking down at the ground. “That’s why you wanted to come here,” Craig stated. He was unsure as to why he was pressing the issue. Stan nodded his head slowly before letting out a quiet yeah. 

There was a moment of silence. Craig looked around the playground. The subtle wind and creaking metal offering to fill the quiet between them. Craig looked over at Stan who was still looking at the ground in deep thought. Craig opened his mouth again, unsure on why.

“What are you thinking?” 

Stan looked up, but not at Craig. This bothered Craig slightly but he pushed the feeling away. He opened his mouth then closed it again. Craig sat patiently. Stan struggled for the right words. He didn’t want to annoy Craig. He most likely didn’t care and only asked out of kindness. Stan turned to look at Craig, planning to brush it off and tell a lie but stopped. Stan’s heart pounded once his eyes connected with a pair of dark blue ones. It was just like in the hallway with Kenny. A sincere, piercing blue gaze made his heart beat rapidly. Stan looked away quickly, much to Craig’s displeasure.

Craig let out a sigh and laid on his back. His long legs hanging off of the edge of the merry go round. His head lay in the center of the circle. Stan sat tensely as he heard Craig talk.

“This is a nice place. Wish I knew about sooner,” Craig spoke, his voice lifted up in the air. Dark blue eyes glanced over at Stan occasionally. “I love looking up at the sky. It’s nice,” Craig was never one for idle chat so this was new for him. He questioned why he was trying this hard to begin with. After a few moments though, Stan eventually relaxed and hesitantly laid on his back as well. They both laid down looking at the big blue sky.

“Kyle left,” Stan spoke out into the sky. Craig remained silent, letting the other continue. “He’s moving to New York. Gonna be a lawyer. He knew this whole time and he didn’t even tell me until last fucking minute,” Stan’s voice wavered, the anger prevalent in his voice. “And Kenny knew. They all knew and no one told me. Everyones leaving. And no one told me,” Stan sniffled, a lump forming in his throat. Craig turned his head to look at Stan.

He immediately paid attention to his eyes. They were normally bright blue like the sky. Though, at the moment they looked almost stormy. His face was red from the cold and Craig was suddenly hit with that urge to keep him warm again. Stan spoke though before he could think about it.

“Why am I like this!? Why do I make people want to leave? Why do I depend on people so much?” Stan asked to no one in particular, his voice getting louder. Craig frowned at Stan’s sudden release of emotions. He watched as the blue eyed man break down. Stan covered his face and sobbed. Craig’s heart squeezed in his chest and he realized something in that very moment.

Craig Tucker wanted to help Stanley Marsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a comment it always makes me happy to hear from you guys! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The air was blistering cold. Stan and Craig’s footsteps filled the silence between the two boys. They made their way back to Craig’s house, the sun was slowly setting in the distance.

“You can spend the night. My parents won’t be home,” Craig said still looking ahead. Stan looked over at the taller one but didn’t speak just simply nodded his head. Stan lifted the collar of his jacket up more hoping to keep the cold from coming in. The smaller man’s face was red and puffy from crying earlier and he was dealing with a slight headache from the strain. Stan’s throat hurt and he was immensely embarrassed from crying in front of the other.

In silence, the two eventually made it over to the Tucker residence and walked inside. Stan made sure to kick off the snow from his shoes and placed them right next to the door. He looked up to see Craig taking off his jacket and hat. Stan followed suit and took of his hat as well, hanging his jacket next to Craig’s.

Stan felt Craig’s piercing dark blue gaze and looked away. He focused on the pictures on the shelf instead. After a few moments, which felt like forever, he heard Craig let out a sigh. 

“What do you want to eat? I could cook something for dinner?” Craig offered. Stan looked down at his feet, his arms crossed.

“Anything’s fine, I’m not entirely too picky,” Stan said. Craig nodded his head before walking towards the stairs.

“I’ll ask the girls what they want,” Craig said as he walked up the set of stairs. Stan stood in silence for awhile before deciding to sitting on the couch. He was curled up on the sofa, hands holding his ankles. Stan absentmindedly stared at the lamp on the table next to him.

He wondered if Craig was annoyed with him. Maybe he thought Stan was too much trouble? Stan rested his head on his knees, eyes not moving from the lamp. He didn’t notice the footsteps coming down the stairs until Craig spoke up.

“Girls want Mac and cheese and chicken fingers, that good for you?” Craig stood a few steps up from the bottom. His sentence ended abruptly as he looked at Stan. Stan’s head shot up the moment he spoke and he looked at Craig, suddenly feeling a little exposed. 

“Uh, Yeah…that’s good,” Stan said quietly with a small nod. Craig stares at him for a moment before looking away and continuing to walk down to the kitchen. Stan got up to follow him.

“Let me help,” he said. It was the least he could do. Craig looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders.

“Nothing much you can help with,” Craig said simply. Stan still followed anyway. He watched Craig reach into the freezer and pull out a bag of chicken fingers and then pull a box of Mac and cheese from the cabinet. Stan watched as the taller one boiled the water and put the frozen food onto the pan. After a few moments of silence Craig spoke up.

“You don’t have to stay here. Go put something on the tv,” Craig said without turning around. He put the chicken fingers in the oven and poured the noodles in the boiling water. Stan let out a quiet okay before walking out of the kitchen. He ambled his way over to the tan couch. He lifted his bare feet up and curled up on the couch. 

Stan reached for the tonite and flipped through the channels. Finally finding one Stan let his gaze wander around the room. The floor boards were a dark grey hardwood complimented with white trim and light blue walls. Stan’s eyes continued to wonder the shelves filled with family photos and books. 

Stan leaned against the couch arm and closed his eyes. He listened to the rumble of boiling water from the next room. His breathing slowed to a normal pace as he slipped into a half sleep state. His eyes focused on the nanny cam on top of the tv.

Stan lazily raised his head and placed it in his hand. The bear was a light brown with a blue ribbon wrapped around its neck. After a moment of looking Stan decided to get up and give the bear a closer look.

Tentatively, Stan reached his hands out. Before he could grab it though, a series of beeps stopped him.

“Dinners ready!” Craig’s voice echoed through the house. Stan turned his head to see Craig leaning out the kitchen entrance, looking up the stairs. His dark blue eyes turned to glance at Stan before walking back in the kitchen. Stan dropped his hands that were still in the air before making his way to the kitchen. Following him was a series of eager footsteps of the girls racing down to eat.

Karen and Tricia raced past him and sat at the table. Stan smiled lightly before sitting at the table. Craig got some plates from the cabinet and set them at the table. Stan watched Craig as he served the food giving a quiet thank you as the food was put on his plate. Craig sat next to him as the four of them munched quietly on their food.

The two girls talked quietly amongst themselves. Watched them from the corner of his eye as he munched on a piece of chicken. His blue eyes wandered to the taller figure next to him. His light blue eyes met with dark blue. He tensed up slightly and looked away. 

The girls went back up the stairs. Before Craig could move to grab the plates Stan was already cleaning up. Stan put the plates on the drying rack and turned around to look at Craig. They both stood there quietly. 

“So, where do I sleep?” Stan asked. Craig, who was leaning against the wall got up and made his way to the stairs.

“I’ll show you to the guest room,” Craig said. Stan followed Craig up the stairs and down the hall. He opened the door to one of the rooms. Stan peeked his head in and found the guest bedroom. A queen size bed was in the center of the room accompanied with a pair of nightstands on either side. Stan stepped in the room and looked around.

“The bathrooms is at the end of the hall. My rooms next door. If you need anything just ask,” Craig said. Stan turned to look at him.

“Um. You wouldn’t happened to have a set of spare clothes would you?” Stan asked sheepishly. Craig nodded his head before walking to his room. Stan stepped out the door only to have a set of clothes thrown at his face. Stan removed the clothes and pouted angrily at the taller one.

“Tomorrow we can stop by your house and get some of your things,” Craig said unfazed by Stan’s clear irritation. Stan watched Craig walk into his room and shut the door. He let out a sigh and walked into his guest room.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, the mattress sinking under his weight. Stan decided to change and head to bed. He took off his clothes, his pants and shirt falling to the ground with a thud. Stan put on the clothes given to him.

Everything was oversized as expected, but Stan couldn’t help but find them comfy to wear. A long sleeved dark blue shirt and a pair of black sweats. A wave of calm washed over him as he curled up on the bed. Stan didn’t have a chance to tuck himself in under the covers before drifting off to sleep. 

~*~*~

Stan’s eyes slowly drift opened under the sunlight. His light blue eyes squint through the brightness. His eyebrows are furrowed and the smell of breakfast permeates through the house. Stan, grudgingly sits up and looks down at his lap. He was tucked inside a big blanket. Stan didn’t recall getting under the covers before falling asleep. He looked over at the night stand and noticed a familiar brown bare was facing the doorway of the bedroom. Slight irritation blossomed before dulling down into a small annoyance.

With a yawn Stan rubbed his eyes and peeled the blanket off of himself. He walked out of the room, following the sound of sizzling from the kitchen. He peeked his head around the corner into the kitchen.

Craig was standing by the stove wearing a pair of sweats and a loose tank. Karen and Tricia were sitting at the table. Stan slowly made his way in the kitchen, feeling a little awkward all of the sudden. 

“Good morning,” Stan said. Craig glanced over his shoulder before turning back to the food.

“Mornin. Sit down, breakfast will be done soon,” Craig’s voice was groggy and a little bit sluggish. Stan face warmed up a bit at the passing thought that he even considered Craig’s morning voice charming. He pushed the thought aside and sat at the table.

He watched as Karen and Tricia played on their respected game devices. Stan remembered when Kenny gave Karen his gaming system for her birthday, she didn’t put the thing down for months. Stan smiled as the the girl excitedly jumped down to show Stan what she was playing. Stan half listened to the girl ramble on, his gaze occasionally moving between the game and the tall man in front of the stove.

After a few moments Stan looked at Karen, suddenly realizing she wasn’t talking anymore. Instead, she was glance between Stan and Craig. Stan’s face warmed up and Karen face broke out into the signature all-knowing Mckormick grin. The girl takes after her brother way too much. Before Stan could retort Craig was turning around to serve food and Karen moved back to her seat next to Tricia.

Craig split the food between everyone and sat down next to Stan. With a small thank you Stan began to eat. The sound of silverware hitting plates was the only sound that was made. Stan decided to speak up.

“Um so how long-“

“My parents aren’t going to be here for a while. I promised Kenny I’d watch you so your staying here,” Craig said not even looking up from his plate. Stan stared at him for a moment before looking down at his plate. 

“I need to get a few things from my house then,” Stan Said. Craig nodded his head and continued to eat in silence.

Eventually, the girls were rushing up the stairs and and Stan was collecting the dishes. Craig stretches his arms in the air and let out a yawn. Craig looked at Stan tiredly.

“I’m gonna get a shower then we can leave to get your things,” Craig said. Stan, who was drying a plate, nodded his head before putting away the dishes. Craig lingered for a bit, watching Stan before making his way up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Stan, when done with the dishes, walked up to the guest bedroom and laid on the bed.

He thought about what happened the day before, his heart sinking in his chest. He can’t believe he cried in front of Craig Tucker of all people. He covered his face in embarrassment. He let his emotions get the best of him yet again. Craig probably looked down on him now. Stan nearly groaned as he rolled into his side. He closed his eyes nuzzling into the sheets. He stared blankly at the teddy bear sitting on the night stand. He reached his arm out to touch the fur.

Before he could though he jumped at the sound of the girls screaming playfully at the end of the hall. He sat up a bit startled. Stan stood up and walked out the door and peeked down the hall. He watched the girls squeal and chase each other down the hall. Their footsteps thumping down the steps. Stan opened his mouth to tell them to be careful until Craig’s voice tumbled through the house behind the bathroom door.

“You guys better not be running in the house!” Craig’s voice echoed through the halls. Stan looked at the girls sitting halfway down the steps. Karen looked guilty as Tricia glared at the bathroom door. Stan chuckled as the blond pulled out her middle finger before continuing to play with Karen. Stan went to walk back into the bedroom but stopped when the bathroom door opened.

Craig walked out with only a pair of sweats on. Stan’s breath stopped in his throat. Craig dried his hair with a towel and stopped mid step when he spotted Stan. Stan blinked as his eyes subconsciously traveled down Craig’s torso. Both stared at each other like a deer in headlights. Craig cleared his throat and pointed to his bedroom door.

“I’m gonna…get dressed. Then we can go,” Craig explained. Stan hesitantly nodded and cleared throat as well.

“Yeah…I’ll um be in here,” Stan said awkwardly before Craig made his way into his bedroom. Stan awkwardly turned his head and saw the two girls staring up at him. Karen giving him the giant Mckormick grin and Tricia raising an eyebrow at him. Stan’s face burned brightly before he quickly turned away and walked back into his room.

Stan dropped onto the bed and covered his face in embarrassment. What the hell was that!? Stan’s face was bright red as his mind kept replaying the encounter. His brain just short circuited.

Who would’ve thought Craig actually had abs? 

Stan buried his head into a pillow and groaned in frustration as he forced the thoughts away. This was Craig Tucker he was talking about. There was no way Stan found him attractive. With a sigh Stan regained his composure and stood up, making his way out and into the living room. Sitting on the couch Stan decided to wait for Craig and flipped through the channels.

Soon after Craig’s footsteps made their way down the steps into the living room. Stan turned his head and looked at Craig wearing his signature blue hat and sweatshirt paired with his black skinny jeans. Craig looked at Stan who was curled up on the couch. 

Stan was still wearing what he wore to bed, sweats and a too big of a shirt. His hair had a major case of bed head as raven locks defied gravity. Craig took notice to Stan’s sloppy look and tried to contain his small chuckling behind his smile.

“Are you ready or…?” 

“I’m only going to my house I’ll grab my things and change when we get back,” Stan said nonchalantly as he yawned. Stan stood up and walked to the door, putting on his shoes. Craig followed Stan as he walked outside. Stan shivered a bit at the cold and was thankful for the warmth Craig’s clothes provided. 

“Ill also grab that game I mentioned before and we can play it,” Stan said, the excitement reaching his voice. Craig thought about the idea of playing a horror game, he couldn’t remember the last time he played one. Stan wrapped his arms around himself as he stared out at the sky Craig looked at him for a moment and studied him for awhile.

Craig still wanted to help him get over The Kyle fiasco. Craig found himself wanting to know more about the person standing in front of him but didn’t know how to do it. Craig Tucker was not at all social and talking to others was not his thing. Luckily for him though, said person was chatty enough as is.

“So what do you do on your days off?” Stan said as they walked down the side walk. Craig shrugged and pondered the question. He didn’t really do much. Play on his phone, watch TV, call his friends. Simple and boring, Craig frowned as he thought about. He didn’t really like thinking about it that much. He looked up at the sky and responded.

“Nothing much really,” Craig responded. For a while, there was silence and Craig glanced over to Stan. The shorter of the two just stared at him, something unrecognizable in his baby blue eyes that had Craig feeling a fit exposed. Stan looked away and at the sidewalk, one thought crossing his mind.

Craig looked…really sad.

Silence continued between the two of them as Stan looked around the neighborhood. Stan tried to steer the question in a more positive way, wanting to cheer Craig up somehow.

“ I noticed there was a picture in your house that had you with a camera. Do you like photography?” Stan asked, hoping to fill the silence.

Craig peeked up at the mention of photography and looked at Stan, his dark blue eyes lighting up the tiniest bit. The corner of Stan’s lips quirked up at the small change and his heart did a little flutter.

“Yeah, I still have the camera, I love taking pictures of animals, especially my guinea pigs.” Craig said. His voice may have seemed unchanged to the average person but Stan heard the small rise in excitement that was there. Stan smiled, he could tell Craig still wanted to talk more about it so he decided to press further.

“Your guinea pig? stripe right? What other animals do you take pictures of?” Stan asked. A rush of excitement filled Craig. No one ever really asked about it and Craig didn’t want to bore anyone to death with his hobby.

“I go to the park a lot and take pictures of some dogs that are on walks. I have beautiful pictures that I took by Starks pond of some geese and other small birds. Oh and there’s always some cats that wonder the streets by Kenny’s house when I go to get Karen,” Craig rambled as he listed off the types of animals. Stan listened Patiently you and stared in awe at the joyful shine in Craig’s eyes. The taller of the two them went on to talk about compositions and editing softwares he uses. Stan became more entranced but his enthusiasm.

“Can I see them when we get back?” Stan asked quickly. Craig stopped and looked at Stan, suddenly realizing he’s been talking for a while now. He suddenly felt a bit panicked thinking he bored Stan to death but stopped when he processed the question. He stared at Stan in disbelief and studied him for a moment. Stan looked really serious about his requested. 

“Yeah, I mean if you really want to,” Craig said, looking away from Stan intense gaze. Sometimes Craig forgot how passionate Stan really was. It made sense, Stan was always the sincere type. Stan smiled as they eventually slowed to a stop in front of Stan’s house.

“So do you want to come in or wait out here? My parents shouldn’t be home right now it’s probably only Shelly.” Stan said. Craig looked at the house before shrugging his shoulders.

“Yeah, beats being out in the cold.” Craig said. Stan nodded and they both walked in.

Craig doesn’t recall ever being in Stan’s house before. Probably on a few occasions but that was too long ago to remember. Craig stepped in the door away and looked around. It had about the same layout as his home. The furniture looked worn down and the place wasn’t as clean. Craig took not of the beer cans that littered the table and remembered Randy’s drinking obsession. Craig frowned at the sudden reminder. 

Everyone knew about Randy Marsh and his drinking habits. Randy was known for making a scene. Now that he thought about, Craig recalled some times where Randy made Craig actually feel sorry for Stan. As Craig scanned the house some more, Stan felt increasingly more embarrassed.

“Sorry for the um, mess. Randy forgets to clean up after himself,” Stan said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Craig nodded and Stan decided it was time he got his stuff and leave. He began to make his way upstairs, Craig following closely behind.

~*~*~

Stan entered Craig’s house. A duffel bag filled with all of his essentials hugged his shoulder as he kicked of his shoes at the door way. 

“I’m gonna head in the shower.” Stan said. Craig nodded his head and they both went upstairs. Craig sat in his room and played on his phone while Stan put his bag in his guest room and stepped into the bathroom. Craig pointed to some extra towels under the sink and Stan had fished out his soap from his bag. Stan turned on the shower and got in.

Meanwhile, Craig scrolled through his phone in his room. He currently was sitting at his desk in front of his computer. Putting his phone down Craig decided to play a game on his desktop and scanned over the apps. His eyes glanced of an app on his computer called nanny cam. Craig mentally scowled at the struggle of downloading the thing. It was a program that came with the damn teddy bear and Craig distaste for the program was clear. Never had he seen such a confusing interface before such as the nanny cam program. With that thought pushed away Craig clicked on his computer game and began to play.

The sound of the shower stopped and Stan stepped out and dried off the best he could. He wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and walked out to the guest bedroom. Stepping in he shut the door behind him. Stan dropped his towel and searched through his bag for appropriate clothes. Unbeknownst to Stan though, was a pair of black eyes watching him.

Craig was aimlessly clicking away at his game when suddenly a message popped up on screen along with the dreaded program.

Nanny Cam program: low battery 

Craig grumbled, as the live feed popped up along with the notification in the right hand corner. Craig went to click okay but froze in horror. His face burned brightly as Stan Marsh shuffled through his bag looking for some clothes. Craig quickly his the close button only for it to pop up again. This damn program! Craig frustratingly tried to get the live feed, his face burning brighter with each glance of the screen.

In his panic Craig didn’t realize the now fully clothed figure leave the room. The door to his room opened and Craig jumped practically ten feet in the air. His heart rate skyrocketing.

Stan paused and stared at Craig in confusion.

“Um….I’m out of the shower. I didn’t mean to-“ Stan stopped and looked at the computer.

That was…the guest room.

The pieces were placed together and Stan’s face was a vibrant hue of red.

“I swear it’s not what it looks like.”


End file.
